


i'm relaxed.

by whatDaFunkisthis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not a fanfic, Poetry, a day in the park, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatDaFunkisthis/pseuds/whatDaFunkisthis
Summary: A poem based on a day I spent with my boyfriend.





	

the sky above, so high up.  
a beautiful soft blue, or turquoise maybe.  
the transparent clouds, so thin.

we stare up, not saying a word at first.  
it’s quiet except for the songs of nature.  
the fresh air, so crisp.  
squirrels zip up soaring length trees,  
then scamper on the ground in search of a feast.  
birds so petite sing, their love song to a mate.  
leaves swiftly fall, a composed dance so glorious.   
airplanes pass by, we could squish them with our fingers. 

your stomach acts as a soft pillow.  
the back of my head moves along as you breathe.   
your unique scent fills my nostrils.  
a smell i’ve learned to familiarize as simply you.  
you press kisses on the side of my head.  
you twine your fingers in my faded red hair.  
in your eyes, even with my face so fair,  
i’m beautiful. 

no worries creep inside my mind, making a permanent home.  
no, not today.  
i’m here with you, in the moment.  
i’m relaxed, so at peace.

we’re on a slope hill, so we take turns rolling down on our sides.  
i laugh and beam as i tumble down,   
feeling the fresh grass clash against my skin.  
it’s been so long, i can’t remember   
when i last partook in such childish games.   
i come to a halt at the bottom at last.  
i feel so alive   
and free. 

we walk between connecting parks for i don't know how long.  
just wandering and exploring tunnels,  
isolated spaces,  
bridges under freeways,  
and even playgrounds.  
you watch me as i lose myself in the swings,   
letting me relive the long faded days  
once known as childhood.  
a name so sweet, yet so melancholy now.  
times have changed us,  
it certainly has changed me. 

yet as i read to you,  
my narration nothing but stutter and crack,   
you lose yourself in the chapters,  
in the paragraphs,  
in the words,   
in me. 

and i find that the whole time,   
i do the same with you,  
with lyrics like “you are my medicine  
when you’re close to me” in my head.

no worries creep inside my mind, making a permanent home.   
no, not today.  
i’m here with you, lover, in the moment.  
i’m relaxed, so at peace,  
you are my home. 

the breeze pass, and I breathe in. 

it’s such a beautiful day. 

\- C.B.M


End file.
